onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Totalsolitude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Belle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OnceUponAWiki (Talk) 06:38, February 13, 2012 Capitals The deals only proper names and first words need to be capitalized. Also in the Storybrooke deals, its Ashley not Cinderella. Titles should be capitalized Totalsolitude 22:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that was my mistake I wasn't looking at them as titles. Jacobier 22:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I know :) easy mistake Haha yeah. Its nice to see active editors on here though. Agreed. There's lots of cleanup to be done :) Totalsolitude 22:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know. Its a lot of up keep :P I usually maintain finding reliable sorces for stuff lol Jacobier 22:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. I've been correcting grammar and updating since the new episode, but I've got a growing list of articles that could use a rewrite to sound more professional. :) I'm somewhat of a grammar and tone Nazi Thats music to my ears lol. I usually do the write ups and stuff as I watch the episode and handle the spoilers but I also have a learning disability so my spelling and grammar is some what incorrect but I try to make sure it makes some sense. I am more then happy to work on over-halling pages to fit a certain way Wonderful. :) luckily the articles seem to be very complete, which is more than I can say for some Wikis ;) Yeah haha. I've been pretty well working my butt off on this wiki since I joined. The first recap I did was for 7:15am. I wanted to actually edit a different wiki but it was to much into the show and had a bunch of editors so i thought this looked good, however it sucks because all the admins are inactive :P Yeah I noticed. It could be worse tho, at least all the articles are here. My other pet project lacks needed pages, so we're well on our way to greatness here. Yeah, I am happy that this is taking off so well. Hey Hey so if you want to keep adding the stuff to the talk pages or edit the info yourself I can take care of finding photo's, editing them and placing them into the proper things. I am actually pretty ill and will be resting for the night so just keep up editing and I will look at stuff later or tomorrow. Thanks :) Jacobier 00:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Can do. Later on this week I plan on doing major rewrite on the episode pages as well. We're making good progress so far tho. Feel better! Okay sounds good. Just let me know if you need help with stuff, I still have a few episode on PVR and they are easy to find online. I know somethings need a complete over-hall. Probably through the week I will make Gallery's for pages that require them so we don't have people adding photo's into the text and of course keeping updated with spoiler related info. Thanks I will try haha. Morning Hey, this is Bee. I just wanted to say hey because I felt guilty not replying to your post on my talk page. Also, were you the one that edited the character box so that the text was all white instead of black? Or was that Jake? If it was you, I applaud you. Awesome work! Keep up the wonderful edits! :) (Also, do you have a nickname I can call you other than totalsolitude? It's kind of a mouthful and I'm a fan of actual names.) Lovely meeting you! Bee Nah, that wasn't me, but it certainly was genius! And you can call me Gigi:). Totalsolitude 09:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am fine with that, I think its good then that they are two different things. It doesn't matter to me what its called as long as there is an agreement on it. Also my request on the adoption page is the very next one so I will be hearing back on that shortly. I also added new details on Heart of Darkness. Jacobier 23:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have added you to the list of admin's please go to the list and edit your little box with some info about you what are doing, I made a minor statement so it can be more personal. Jacobier 03:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators this is where you edit your little blurb. I can also help you if you want to change your name to colour (like mine) Jacobier 04:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Colour Hey Gigi I just wanted to check and see if you wanted a color for your name? I can do it for you if you like. Jacobier 15:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I will do that :) Jacobier 15:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Now only if I can remember how to get to the style sheet lol Jacobier 15:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I am at school so I don't have the page saved lol Jacobier 15:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I will do it later tonight. Happy editing :) Jacobier 15:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Categories BB dear, lovely to see you again, but what are you doing with the categories? Why can't we just have Cast and not Female Cast or'' Male Cast''? Because at the end of the day they're all part of the cast. Also, why are you getting rid of the Main/Minor Charaters categories in pages? ♥ Bee Since we have that infobox, main characters isn't a necessary category. Also, I thought we were going with male/female cast and characters? But if we're going with just cast, I'll go with that :) Totalsolitude 18:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Since we have that infobox, main characters isn't a necessary category.]] Oh, good point. What about minor characters? And while we're at it, can we get rid of that main characters template? (And I was hoping we could go with just cast, but I guess female cast and male cast goes as well. LET'S DO ALL THREE.) ♥ Bee There's a main characters template? Lol, doesn't sound necessary. Totalsolitude 19:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not. Which is why I deleted it. BTW, can you help out with the locations? I made a new template called Locationsinfobox for them. It's like the CharacterBox and the Episode template. Only when it says inhabitants, go for workers (in Storybrooke) and affiliation is good, evil or neutral (also for Storybrooke). ♥ Bee .